Angel of Fire
by Rach6Libby
Summary: The first chapter in the ongoing progress... Hiashi Kurenai, a run away firebender, gives a 1st person account of who she is and why she ran away from her strict father. A real adventure story with a secret twist, it's also fast pace.


**Chapter 1**

**The Girl From Kenjou**

Many people say that all fire nation are wicked, ruthless and just plain evil. But I'm not. 16 years ago, I was born in the fire nation

city of Kenjou. My father, Ensho, was the head general for the infantry, and he had great power in the arts of advanced firebending.

I remember him mostly as a teacher, and not so much as a dad. I remember one time he was showing me a firebending move, and

he used the fire to singe my name into a tree, that was the most fatherly thing he ever did for me. My mother, Himizu, was a fierce

martial arts master, despite the fact that she was a woman. Her features were strong like her posture and strength. She was also

like a teacher in some ways, but outside of teaching, she was a caring mother. She helped me learn many kinds of martial arts, and

fighting techniques. By age 10, I could take down my 18 year old brother Kruse, because my mother taught me well.

What almost nobody knew about her is that _her_ mother was from a North Pole Water tribe, and was the top waterbender. When

my grandfather, a scout from the fire nation, visited my grandmother's water tribe, they fell in love. My grandfather never told the

fire nation about the water tribe that had escaped their grasp, because he knew that if he did, my grandmother would be captured or

even killed! So he took her away with him to Kenjou where they got married and had Himizu, my mother. Since Himizu had no

bending abilities at all, they had her learn martial arts like a warrior. Years later, my mother was given the job as a secretary for the

fire nations military. My father was her advisor. After only a few weeks, they realized that they were in love. Despite her past he

proposed, and they were married. It would be risky to marry any one with a waterbending blood relative, because that trait could

still arise in their children. But luckily my big brother, Kruse, was not a waterbender, yet he was not a firebender either. My father

craved a Firebending child, so they tried again and had me, Hiashi.

Pronounced He-a-she, it means "the spreading of a fire". And just as my father wanted, I was a Firebender. I showed early signs of

firebending when I was born. My crimson colored hair made my father happy, not only because it was the same color as his, but

because it is one of the earliest signs of a strong firebender. But when my mother looked at me she gasped, because the crimson

hair was not the only sign that she saw. Steel blue eyes, the exact shade that my grandmother had; attracted the attention of my

mother. She knew that it had to be impossible, but somehow, my grandmother's waterbending had gotten passed on to me, _along_

with fire bending! She didn't panic. But she never told my father, because if he knew, I would have been banished by law. So she

taught me to hide it, all the time. Sometimes I secretly escaped into the forest to practice my waterbending at a pond. But my

ability to waterbend was extremely bizarre; I could just barely control a single drop. In the meantime, my father was overjoyed that

I was a firebender, he taught me everything about bending. From the easy stuff like fire balls and blazing kicks, to the advanced

maneuvering of a fire tornado. I was actually pretty good at it too, unlike waterbending. It was great fun learning so much about

firebending, and being around my father.

Meanwhile every summer, to escape the intense heat, my mom and I would go to the north pole to visit my grandmother, who had

moved back to the north pole after my grandfather had passed away when I was 2. Gram was a kind hearted, and understanding

grandmother, she still loved me and my mom even though we were fire nation. When I was in Kenjou, I loved being a firebender,

but in the North Pole I couldn't help knowing that I was also a reluctant waterbender. One day, when I was walking with Gram, I

was playing under a large tree branch that was covered with snow. Using her waterbending, Gram made all of the snow collapse

onto my head. We both laughed for a while, and then I asked her if she could teach me some waterbending moves. She knew my

mother would despise the fact that I was developing my waterbending skills, but she willingly showed me a few popular moves.

Over the years my bending skills strengthened. Most of the time I was training with my father. But for 2 weeks during the summer

I was learning with Gram. I still cant waterbend for my life, but when you play with fire, knowing a little waterbending comes in

handy!

When I was 14, my father unenthusiastically accompanied us on our annual trip to see my grandmother, it was my Mother's idea..

I wasn't too excited, this meant that I could not practice my feeble waterbending anywhere near him. So I didn't waterbend at all,

and I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. A few months after we got home, I received a letter from my grandmother. The

letter was about my waterbending, and how she understands that I would not want to practice when my father was around. The

letter was the encouragement that I needed to go practice some waterbending at my secret spot in the forest. A few hours past and

it was getting dark. As I was joyfully walking home all of my happiness vanished, when I saw my father in my room through the

window, reading my letter! I suppose he had wondered where I had been, so the first place he looked was in my room.

My heart started pounding, my biggest fear had come true. I knew I couldn't deny it to him, all the waterbending sings were there,

yet he had been blinded by my firebending. I panicked and I ran back into the forest. I just kept running, and running until I

couldn't run anymore, the cold autumn air was starting to burn my lungs. I staggered to a stop and wiped the tears from my

cheeks. I knew what had to be done, I had to run away. I climbed the biggest tree I could find an tried to fall asleep, knowing that it

would be my last night in Kenjou.

The early the next morning, I wrote a goodbye letter and called my faithful red ribbon hawk Doku. When he swooped down and

landed on the branch next to me, the whole tree shook. I addressed the letter to my mother and attached it to his back. Although

Doku probably already knew where to go, I told him to bring the letter to my house. Then I asked him to bring back the large sack

that was on my side table. It was suppose be for the day trip to the Kenjou flea market I was going to take, with my friend Imachi.

Inside the sack were some copper and silver pieces that I had been saving up, some of my old fire bending gear that I was going to

sell, and a change of clothes in case I stayed overnight at Imachi's house. After he flew off, I awkwardly sat in the chilly yet bright

forest and made my plan. When Doku got back with the bag I would walk to the market and buy some supplies. Then I would get

on the first boat out of Kenjou. It was a intimidating plan but I had to do it.

I heard Doku's arrival, and saw him land on a nearby tree limb. He carefully dropped the sack and swooped off, creating a large

gust of wind that blew my hair in all directions. After waving goodbye, I took the bag, slung it over my shoulder and started

walking south towards the market place. On the way there I was counting my various copper and silver pieces, when I walked past

two tough looking guys. One of them shouted something to me, but I didn't hear it. I thought nothing of it until the sound of their

rough footsteps behind me got my attention. I turned around to see that one of them had taken out a knife and the other one was

getting ready to ambush me. I started to run but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough, so I turned around to fight them, knowing that

they had no idea who I was. The thug with the knife let out a snicker as the unarmed one ran at me. I immediately stopped him by

punching him in the stomach, which made him hunch over, then I pushed down his shoulders and boosted myself off of his back

into the air. On the way down I finished him off by delivering a spinning back kick. He tried to get up, but he collapsed. My eyes

quickly switched from the first thief to the second. The guy was stunned, he tried to run but I used my firebending to shoot fire

balls at his legs, tripping him. I walked over to him and got right in his face, igniting my fist. He was bewildered at how a 15 year

old girl could beat him and his buddy. I didn't attack, I just calmly walked away, knowing that he was not a threat. I was thrilled

that I had beaten them, the fighting techniques that my mother had taught me, and the firebending training from my father, had

really helped me. I knew that I would be safe from now on, and I had my amazingly powerful parents to thank.

I finally made my way to the market place, it was full of life, and the smells of freshly cooked food flooded my nose, drawing me

in even closer. Upon my arrival I was greeted by half a dozen merchants trying to push their goods to me. I managed to squeeze

out of their huddle, and scurry over to the stands. The first stand I visited was a weaponry. There were knives, spears, clubs, cross-

bows and so much more. I decided to buy simple knife, about a foot long, with a handle that was covered in engraved oak flames.

The next stand was stocked with food, I got a great deal on bread, fruits, veggies and some milk, I didn't buy meat because I don't

eat it. Next a clothing vendor caught my eye, and as a gust of cold wind blew across my face I realized that I was quite chilly, and

the weather wasn't going to get warmer any time soon. There were many kinds of coats in several different colors. I picked out a

deep purple coat, because the red color of the fire nation, and the blue color from the water tribe combine, makes purple. Also

when I would leave Kenjou, I would not want to be judged just because I'm from the fire nation, because I was wearing red. The

coat was hooded and almost went to the floor. I bought it with a hood because with it, I wouldn't be recognized if anyone, sent by

my father, was looking for me. As I was about to leave, I came across a firebending booth and I had to poke around. I only bought

metal fiber wrist guards, they amplify the distance that your flames can travel, just by a little. And yet they are as light as a feather.

But the wrist guards are also useful because I could heat them up, and once their hot, it would make martial arts very interesting.

After I put them on I remembered all of my old firebending tools I that didn't need anymore, the flame controller cuffs and the

flare funnel were among them. I decided that since I didn't need them, I should sell them. So I reluctantly sold all of them. Besides

making my bag a lot lighter, it lifted the uneasy memories of being out of control with my bending. Sometimes I would let my

emotions get the best of me, and I would erupt in a blazing rage. Once when I was a toddler Kruse broke my favorite doll, and I

got so upset that I uncontrollably used my firebending to create a massive flame that burnt off his eyebrows. The sound of the

loud boat horn snapped me away from my memory to the present. It was also a reminder that my last moments in Kenjou were

over. The merchant gave me the money, and I started speed walking to the dock. My old gear had fetched 75 silver pieces, which

was more than enough to get on the cargo boat.

The harbor was just a few yards away from the market place, but I still had to sprint to catch the boat. It was a large ship which

was used to transport cargo back and forth from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation, but they made a few stops along the way. I

gave the captain the money and got on board. It smelled like a mix of fish and gun powder, and its crowded space was less than

comfortable. The stacks of large boxes towered over me as I walked to the passenger section. I took a seat on one of the smaller

crates and took in my surroundings. There were only a hand full of other passengers, mostly refuges. Some had been on the ship

for a week. Others just a day or so. The cargo ship made around 5 to 10 stops. Most of which were in the Earth kingdom or the

Fire nation. But the odd stop, the stop that I was getting off at, was the once a month stop to the Air Nation. Usually they just

stopped to dump debris, and the occasional rebellious animal. But when they stopped this time, I was getting off as well.

As I took my seat, I saw the familiar sight of an officer of the fire nation. As the daughter of one of the most powerful generals, I

was always use to seeing officers. But I had a gut feeling that this officer was not here on good terms. He was talking to the

captain. After the captain nodded, the officer yelled out to the passengers "Anyone with the last name _Karyoku_ come forth

immediately!". Surprised to hear my own last name, I twitched. As if by impulse, I pulled my hood over and lowered my head. My

nerves on edge and heart racing, I waited as the officer took a second to look around. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he

left. I started to breath again as the ship took sail. I walked to the edge of the back of the ship and looked out across the open

ocean. As I saw the bright and welcoming shore of Kenjou getting smaller and smaller, and I knew that my life had changed

forever.


End file.
